Hug Me!
by CuriousQuestion
Summary: Demyx tries to get a hug out Zexion while he's reading. Will Demyx ever get his hug from his grouch of a lover?    First fic published! Summary sucks I know...just read it, please? :3


**A/N**: Disclaimer: I sadly *sniffles* do not own Demyx or Zexion they belong to Square Enix. I just own my hilarious(to me) story ideas that I come up with at 3 in the morning and finish writing another day.

Warning: Extreme fluffiness.

A HUG FOR ALL, ALL FOR HUGS(NOT DRUGS)! So, yay! Finally I have my first story up! Please excuse the *cough* OOCness of Zexion... Seriously, the dude can't help but smile around Demyx in my mind! 8D Yeah….ahem…hope you enjoy it! ^0^ WOOT!

* * *

><p>Zexion was enjoying his few minutes of relaxation. He had snuggled into his favorite reading chair with a blanket and his new book. Amazingly, the other Organization members steered clear of his room. They knew when Zexion was reading to <em>not bother him. <em>All members, except one. The one and only blonde musician, Demyx.

"Zexy!" Demyx sang as he skipped into Zexion's room, oblivious to the fact that Zexion was reading.

Zexion ignored him and hoped that he would leave. The slate haired man frowned unconsciously. _Just keep reading, Zexion,_ Number six thought to himself. He'll go away, right?

"Zexy!" Demyx stopped in front of Zexion's chair, his feet making a loud _smack! _Against the floor. Demyx observed the slate haired man that he called his lover and noticed the frown on his perfect lips, how his eyebrows were furrowed, and how the one visible deep blue eye scanned the book in his lap almost _desperately. _What was so interesting about the book? Demyx wondered. It's just words on a piece of paper!

"Whatcha' readddin'?" Demyx asked, smiling sweetly. Zexion's only answer was to flip to the next page in the book. "Zexy?"The Meldious Nocturne looked from the book to Zexion's face. "Awe, I think someone needs a hug!" Demyx grinned and held out his arms.

"Go away, Number Nine. I am _trying _to read." Zexion growled. The hyper blonde just wouldn't leave him alone.

Demyx flashed his million-watt smile, "Not until you give me a hug, book worm." He held out his arms again for the Schemer. Zexion growled internally, but Demyx stood there grinning like an idiot and refused to give up until he gave him a hug. "HUG ME!" Demyx gave him a childish pout when Zexion looked up, eyebrow raised.

"That's it." Zexion got up and to Demyx's disappointment picked up his blanket and book and walked right past him.

_If he won't leave, I will. _Zexion chuckled as he went in search for another place to read…this time Demyx wouldn't be able to find him.

Because he would never think to check his own room.

_Later that day in the Kitchen That Never Was… _

Zexion was washing his plate carefully, methodically. He had given up avoiding Demyx to come to the kitchen and find food. He couldn't hide very well when his stomach was growling like hyena. Zexion sighed when the smell of his lover's oceanic blueberry scent reached his nose. It made him smile unconsciously. Finally, he heard the door open but refused to move from the sink.

When Demyx came into the kitchen in search of a snack, _No_ _cookies, _Demyx corrected himself. He came for cookies, but instead he found Zexion washing his plate and seemingly oblivious that Demyx was there, right behind him. He had been looking for his lover all day and failed miserably. And Axel and Xigbar were no help in his persistent search. He really wanted that hug now. He had given Roxas a hug, Xion a hug, Axel a hug, Xigbar a hug, and even freaking Vexen a hug! He wanted his Zexy hug now though. Badly.

Demyx smirked at Zexion's backside. _Maybe I can steal that hug? _Demyx thought, carefully going over the thought of hugging the Schemer. Demyx slowly, trying to be as ninja as possible, walked across the kitchen towards Zexion. When he was close enough, he lunged and slid his arms around Zexion's waist and leaned his chin on top of Zexion's head. "Hey, Zexy."

"Hey, Dem." Zexion smiled and blushed as his lover pulled him closer sharply. He felt Demyx lean in and smell Zexion's hair (which was creepy, but Zexion had gotten use to it). "I was hoping you would give up on getting a hug…"

"I would never give up, Zexy." Demyx grinned, "You should know that by now, doofus."

"Dork." Zexion leaned to the side to look at his lover's face. He was smiling though, a playful smile that barely ghosted his lips.

"Shorty." Demyx leaned in and gave Zexion a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that painful right, Zexion? Jeesh... be happy Demdem stays with a grump like you!<p>

Zexion: Shaddup, C.Q.

NEVER! Lighten up, you grouch you!

Again..i apologize for Zexion's weirdness... and how Dem and him had an innocent name calling battle. That seems more AkuRoku to me, but it fit so that all that matters! XD Uh...yeah hope you enjoyed!


End file.
